Two measures of age-related slowing of behavior were analyzed to describe the age-related differences as well as age changes. The age-related changes in reaction time were not as robust as the cross-sectional differences suggesting that other factors than age are responsible for part of the age declines observed. Nerve conduction velocity decreased with older age with age difference becoming apparent around age fifty. Reciprocal manual movement speed declines relatively more rapidly with greater task difficulty in older age.